Satsuma
by NeverBeenDarkMarked
Summary: Call them satsumas, madarins, or anything else... you'll still find them at the Burrow... a series of drabbles about the Weasley's and satsumas!
1. Cravings

This story came about when I talking to my friends about how there were often "satsumas" mentioned in the Harry Potter books. we found out, eventually that a satsuma is the same as a mandirin. The mandirins also seemed to be at the Burrow a lot...

Then these stories sprung out of it. It's mostly just fluffy randomness about the Weasleys and their satsumas!

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is J. K. Rowling's.**

* * *

><p>Bill walked into the kitchen, running a hand through his hair, which had fallen out of it's ponytail. He went straight to the fruit bowl and stopped. It was empty apart from a couple of brown bananas and a bruised apple. Before he'd left for work it had been full of satsumas.<p>

He went to the bin and looked inside. All he could see were many layers of peelings that obviously came from satsumas.

"Um, Fleur?" He called.

"Yes?" she called back.

"Did you eat _all _the satsumas?" He asked.

There was a groan as Fleur heaved herself up from her chair and waddled through, her hands on the huge pregnant belly. Suddenly there she stood, in the doorway.

"Is zat what zey are called?" She peered into the fill rubbish bin. "In France we call zem clementines."

"So, you did eat them all?" Bill asked, confused.

"Yes," She paused "Do we 'ave any more?"

"More?" He looked bewildered "You need more?"

"Oh, shush." Fleur folded her hands over her baby bump and said, a little defensively "I was 'ungry."

* * *

><p>Please review... there'll be more very soon!<p> 


	2. Dragons

Second chapter already... couldn't help it, I had to write more! This was fun! so here's Charlie... and by the way, this is my favourite dragon species!

**Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling owns all!**

* * *

><p>Charlie grabbed a satsuma and headed for the big stone houses where they kept the dragons who needed care around the clock.<p>

He pushed open the door and went straight for the room where they were keeping the Antipodean Opaleye. It was his favourite dragon right now. It had gotten very sick in it's native home, New Zealand, and had been sent up to their reserve to be sorted out. She was still only able to breathe a few sparks of fire.

He dumped the satsuma peel on her dung heap and headed towards her.

"Hey girl, time to go outside." He crooned. The dragon looked at him a little warily and backed into the corner.

"Come on, you need a quick fly and a bit of a run or you'll never recover." Charlie often talked as if the dragons could understand him. It also helped them build up trust with him and learn the sound of his voice.

She didn't budge. Charlie walked a step closer.

"Come on, one little fly, that's all I'm asking. We even have a nice sheep to finish off with afterwards." He knew that was her favourite food. She was even starting to recognise the word. Even that didn't make her move now though. He studied her, wondering what her problem was.

Suddenly he noticed her eyes were fixed on the Satsuma in his hand.

"What's the problem?" He asked, holding it up "It's just a satsuma."

She slowly inched closer and reached out her curly pink tongue. Charlie held his palm flat and she snatched a little segment and swallowed it. She looked up at him expectantly.

"Do you like that?' he asked. He tossed her another piece and she caught it. Now she looked very excited. With a broad smile he threw the satsuma out of the open exit.

She bounded after it and Charlie followed. As she munched it in the open air he reattached her flight rope and cut off the indoor one. Then he shut the entrance and laughed at her puzzled face. She'd have to take her exercise now.

As she finally swooped as high as she could go Charlie called to his friends.

"Hey guys, you'll never guess what! Dragons like satsumas!"

* * *

><p>Please review... reviews are love!<p> 


	3. Laptops

Sorry for the delay in chapter, I lacked inspiration for this one... but I know just what I'm doing for the next two so we're sweet for a while :)

**Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter!**

* * *

><p>"Audrey, can you pass me a satsuma please?" Arthur called to his wife. Audrey raised an eyebrow.<p>

"A what?" She asked.

"A satsuma, please,"

"What on earth is a satsuma?" She asked., but she went to the fruit bowl, where he was pointing, and hovered her hand over the fruit.

"You know, the little orange one, that one, yes! Can you give it to me?" Audrey picked up another for herself and sat down beside him.

"So you call it a 'satsuma', right?" She asked.

"Yes, what else is it called?" He asked as he began to peel his one.

"I've always called them mandarins." She said, peeling her own and sicking a segment in her mouth with a grin.

"I'm sure they're called satsumas, mandarin just doesn't sound right." Percy said, shaking his head. Audrey rolled her eyes.

"You know it is possible that you're wrong Percy." She said, teasing him now. She knew it would bug him until he found out the correct name.

"I can't be wrong, I've called them that my whole life." He looked confused.

"Do you want me to look it up for you?" She asked, already standing. Behind her she could hear Percy muttering.

"Man-da-rin, satsuma, man-da-rin..."

Audrey fetched her laptop and curled up on the couch beside him.

"I've always found that so weird." Percy commented, pointing to the laptop. "How can you look things up on there?"

"I've told you, it's called internet. Now, let's type into google _mandarin or satsuma._ Now look, the first thing to come up is wikipedia, that'll be useful for this."

Percy watched, fascinated, as the little screen opened a new page.

"Look, here. It says that a satsuma is a variety of the mandarin species. They are also known as owari, clementine, tangerine or tangor according to this. So technically we're both right, you just meant-"

She broke off, looking up to find Percy staring at her.

"What?" she asked, self-conscious.

"You're amazing." He breathed "I couldn't possibly focus on satsumas anymore."

Audrey smiled, shut the laptop and kissed him. After-all, satsumas, mandarins, whatever, they weren't _that_ important.

* * *

><p>Please review guys... I see that only one person has fav-ed this, and they haven't even reviewed :(<p> 


	4. Pith

Here's old Freddie, and you'll be seeing a lot of Angelina in these next two because she's who they both loved :) So I took a while to think of this one, but here you go :)

**Disclaimers: Harry Potter isn't mine.**

* * *

><p>Angelina Johnson was pleased to see a pile of satsumas at the breakfast table. She picked one up and peeled it absent-mindedly, enjoying the quiet room. There were few who got up this early on a Saturday.<p>

"Ewww," Said Angelina, nose wrinkled in disgust as she dumped the Satsuma peels on her other wise empty plate. The fruit was covered in white pith.

"What's up?" It was Fred, so much for coming to breakfast early and getting some peace and quiet.

"Hey Fred," She said anyway, moving over a bit. Hey, she _was _glad to see him, it just meant no more alone time.

"I always found it weird that you can do that."

"Do what?" She asked, confused.

"Tell us apart. Even mum has trouble in the mornings, and that's with the other one standing there to compare."

Angelina just shrugged. She was not about to tell him that after crushing on each of them on and off, she knew enough from observing them.

"So, what's up? You seemed to find something _very_ disgusting." His mock-solemn tone made her laugh.

"Oh, it's just this." She held the Satsuma up in disgust, oblivious to him marvelling over how cute she looked with her nose wrinkled like that.

"It's all covered in pith."

"Pith?" He echoed, as if he couldn't be more shocked.

"Yeah, that's what the little white bits under the skin are called."

"I know that, I'm just in shock." She raised an eyebrow.

"You actually don't like pith?" He asked, looking at her as if she was nuts, but she saw the spark of humour in his eyes.

"Eww, no!" she said "It's flavourless and... just weird."

"So you don't like weirdness?" He gave these big puppy-dog eyes.

"Well, I can't really object to weirdness when I hang out with you so much." Fred laughed, and then went back to hi original point.

"I love the pith; I wouldn't eat a Satsuma without it." She shook her head in wonder and then grinned at him.

Fred sat there and watched her. Taking in her every feature, a little confused by her smile as she peeled half the Satsuma of it's pith and broke it off.

"Hungry?" She asked.

Fred was jerked out of his mental ramblings about the lovely way her fingers pulled apart the fruit and nodded.

"Eat up then." And she threw the other half at his head. Fred, in his shock, only just managed to catch it.

"Not fair, I wasn't ready! Besides I'm a beater, I don't have your throwing and catching skills you mean little chaser."

Angelina rolled her eyes.

"Do you want me to take it back? Because I'd like it if you were a little more grateful." She waited, pretending to look at him sternly. Fred's face rearranged itself entirely.

"Thank you most generous and beautiful lady Chaser." He said, and when he was done he immediately started to eat it.

Angelina laughed and he couldn't help but join in. She may have been crazy not to like the pith, but he'd never met a girl he adored this much.

* * *

><p>Yay... I love Fred, please review, espcially if you haven't so far!<p> 


	5. Weasleys

Here's another. It may be a little sadder then the others... but I hope you like it anyway :D

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine!**

* * *

><p>Angelina peeled the mandarin and smiled at George.<p>

"When you've regained control of your brain I've got something to tell you." She informed him. George turned bight red and stopped staring at her.

"Sorry," he paused "What were you saying?"

She rolled her eyes at his sheepish grin and held up her satsuma.

"Okay, so you know how the other day I was trying to find something to describe the Weasley's after you so _kindly_ said I was like a bludger."

"You aren't going to let that go are you? I meant it in a nice way!"

"I know that. I'm just saying I know what Weasley's are like now!"

"What?" He asked.

"Satsumas!" She said gleefully, holding up the fruit.

"Huh," Angelina laughed at his dumb-struck expression.

"Okay, look at this. It's orange, right?" George laughed.

"I guess so."

"Okay, and then you open it up, and it's just all this crazy pith." She said, beginning to peel off the white stuff.

"And then underneath, you get this really sweet, lovely fruit." She said at last. George smiled at her.

"Yeah, I guess that works." George said. He took the satsuma and broke off a segment.

"So this is mum." He set it on the table.

"And here's Dad, then Bill, Charlie, Ron and Ginny." He met her eyes and saw her smile.

"And then Percy and this one can be me. And now..." He trailed off, looking at the one remaining piece.

"Fred." His voice sounded choked. Angelina cupped his face in her hands.

"I know," She said softly, as George screwed up his eyes, holding back tears. "I know."

"I'm fine," He said after a while. "Let's get the pith off them then, I know you hate it."

"George," She whispered, picking up Fred's segment "Can we leave the pith on him? He always liked the pith."

"Of course," George's hand closed over hers "He did, didn't he?"

And they shared a sad smile.

* * *

><p>Yeah, same message as always... REVIEW!<p> 


	6. Everywhere

Here's the 6th one, and it's Ron/Hermione XD I enjoyed writing this so I hope you enjoy reading it.

Only one more chapter to go, thank to all my reviewers :D

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine (no duh)**

* * *

><p>Hermione was visiting the Burrow, and on that frosty winter evening you could find her curled up on the armchair in the living room reading a large, thick book and twirling a lock of hair in her fingers.<p>

Ron was sitting opposite her, in another chair, and he was supposed to be reading his Chudley Cannons book. He had been distracted, however, and was staring, open mouthed, at Hermione. He didn't seem to realise how gormless he looked at that moment.

As he watched her she shifted slightly in her seat and suddenly burst out laughing.

Ron was startled out of his daze and managed to shut his hanging jaw.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"This!" She dug a hand underneath herself and pulled out a Satsuma. Ron's brow knitted, he didn't see the humour in that.

"And?" Hermione laughed at him.

"They're everywhere, seriously." She tossed the fruit onto end table nearby and stood up.

"I'll show you!" She pulled Ron up and led him to the kitchen.

"Okay, here's the fruit bowl, plenty of satsumas here. You can also find them-" She pulled open a drawer that was filled with different spices and dug around in the back. "In here."

She then pulled him to the cupboard.

"And there are quite a few in here." She checked each shelf and ended up with about eight.

Then she took him back to the living room.

"So there's a small pile on the end table, and the one I found _under the seat cushions. _On the bookshelf there's a couple. Ummmm," She span a full circle as she considered "Oh, there was one in the bathroom the other day!"

Ron blushed.

"Yeah, that was me. I was going to take a shower and I thought, you know, I might be hungry."

Hermione laughed again.

"What is it with you Weasleys and satsumas?"

"Okay, look, with six boys around the house, mum wanted us to get lots of fruit and stuff, so she'd leave satsumas around so that, if we were hungry, we could grab one and we wouldn't have to go moaning for food when she was busy."

Hermione nodded.

"Yeah, makes sense. You Weasley boys do eat a lot." She teased, nudging Ron. Caught unaware, he promptly fell into the end table and landed with a pile of satsumas in his lap.

Hermione fell about laughing.

* * *

><p>REVIEW everyone, and all those who have this on alerts but have not reviewed, I expect one at least before the story is up, you have one more chapter to go ...<p> 


	7. Sweetness

Oh wow, the last ever satsuma chapter... it sort of snuck up on me. I'm sorry that this isn't purely Harry/Ginny I got a little Ron/Hermione mixed in) , but it's mostly them so you'll be fine :)

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me... if you haven't worked that out by now I'm sorry to tell you there's something wrong with your brain... though there might already be something wrong with your brain...**

* * *

><p>"Do you feel like some lemonade, Ginny?" Harry asked.<p>

"Sure, that'd be lovely." Ginny took her eyes off her game of wizards' chess to smile at Harry as he headed for the kitchen.

Ron promptly captured her queen.

Ginny stuck her tongue out at him.

After another ten minutes Hermione came through and asked Ron if he wanted to go for a "walk". Ginny watched Ron's ears turn red and declined going with them, smirking a little as Ron stumbled outside after Hermione.

Ginny stood up and went to the kitchen door.

Halfway though pushing the door open she was shoved back again.

"Don't come in yet!" Harry called. "Wait for me outside!"

So Ginny went into the garden and sat on the grass, stretching out her toes to be warmed by the sun. Before long Harry joined her, holding a large jug.

"Behold, my lemonade." He said grandly, grinning as he poured it into two separate cups.

Ginny smiled, eyes suddenly smouldering.

"That could sell for a lot you know... Lemonade, hand made by the boy who lived..."

Harry was completely distracted by her, missed his target, and poured lemonade all over the ground. Laughing, Ginny used her wand to clean it up.

"Come on then, give us a taste!" She insisted. Harry handed over her glass and took his own. He didn't drink his yet, content to watch her.

Ginny took a huge gulp and choked, cheeks bulging she seemed to swallow it with some effort.

"What happened? Did I do something wrong?" Harry asked. As soon as Ginny could speak she was laughing.

"Oh, Harry," He giggled "You do remember when Teddy came over yesterday."

He nodded, bemused.

"And George was turning all the satsumas yellow to amuse him. They would have looked just like lemons."

Hs face fell.

"Oh... so these are satsumas?" He swirled the liquid around the cup.

"Yes" She paused. "Harry did you taste as you went?"

"No, but what's so bad about Satsuma-ade?" He grinned at the word and Ginny rolled her eyes, but she was smiling.

"Satsumas aren't nearly as sour as lemons, and they definitely don't need so much sugar!"

Harry looked a little scared now. He lifted his cup to his lips and took a little sip. Wincing he set his cup back down immediately.

"Oh, I see what you mean, sort of sickening."

"I'll tell you what. How about you wait out here and I'll make you some proper lemonade."

Harry smiled sheepishly at her.

"Sorry Ginny," He leaned in a kissed her. When they broke away he asked, "Can you forgive me?"

"You know what," Said Ginny, eyes smouldering again. "You're forgiven, but it's a really nice day, I might just stay outside..."

"Fine by me."

THE END

* * *

><p>And cue the the reviews :) If you've fav-ed this at all or followed this story I expect at least one review, or I'll be sad :(<p> 


End file.
